A First Time For F rything
by Aku Blossom
Summary: A late night fighting crime causes one of the girls to do less than stellar on a math test.


**The Powerpuff Girls In:**

_**A First Time for F-rything**_

**Created by Craig McCracken**

**Story by Kevin Ivy

* * *

  
**

The City of Townsville! It was a late night, rocked with the violent sounds of a vicious assault. The city's villains had come together in an army of wickedness and evil, bent on the destruction of the city's self-proclaimed protectors: The Powerpuff Girls!

* * *

"Girls look out! Woah!" Blossom dove out of Butch's path, the Rowdyruff Boy snarling and snorting like a mad bull. He slammed into the ground and spun around, firing his heat rays at her. Blossom leapt into the air and was promptly swatted aside by Princess, wielding a massive laser flyswatter.

"Blossom!" Buttercup flew in, throwing Fuzzy into Butch and catching her sister moments before she would have crashed. Blossom sat up, rubbing her head.

"Ow...thanks Buttercup...where's Bubbles?" The two heard a scream and looked up, seeing Bubbles, restrained by Sedusa's hair, about to be blasted by a giant laser cannon held by Mojo Jojo!

"Bubbles!" They screamed and flew into the fray; Buttercup sliced Sedusa's hair while Blossom tackled Bubbles out of the path of the beam.

"Curses! Hold still you annoying pests!" Mojo fired again and again, as the Rowdyruff Boys regrouped, and Princess joined the rest of the remaining villains.

The clock ticked into the late, late night, the city shaking and trembling until at long last everything fell into a sudden silence. The air was streaked with a jagged, stumbling tricolored rainbow. The girls returned home, a hectic battle hard fought, hard won. The girls collapsed in bed, too tired to even change into their pajamas.

"Oh wow...that was a nightmare..." Blossom mumbled, panting and staring at the ceiling.

"Yeah..." Buttercup and Bubbles nodded in agreement and together the three sighed, drifting off into a fitful sleep. The light flipped on and the Professor came in, a bright smile on his lips.

"Good morning girls! It's time for school! You've got a big test today!" The girls stirred, moaning and groaning as they stared blearily into the sudden brightness.

"What? It's morning already?" Bubbles rubbed her eyes and looked at their clock. Buttercup yawned mightily and collapsed back in bed, pulling Blossom's hair over her face.

"Just five more minutes Professor..." Blossom rubbed her eyes and looked around, stifling a yawn and shaking Buttercup.

"C...C'mon Buttercup, it's time to get up, we've got a test today," Buttercup groaned, but joined her sisters in getting ready for the day. Changed into fresh outfits, their teeth brushed and their bellies somewhat filled, the girls kissed the Professor goodbye and flew off, still a jagged, stumbling path, straight to school. They arrived just in time, taking their seats and staring dizzily at the front of the classroom.

"Good morning class! Did everyone prepare for the big test today?"

"Yes Ms. Keane!" The class chorused. Their teacher giggled and shut the door, picking up her chalk.

"That's very good. We have a few things to cover first, but then we'll be taking the test! Now get out your spelling books..." The class set out to work on a last minute spelling lesson. The girls' table was certainly the least coordinated of the whole entourage. The girls, still positively tuckered out, did their best to keep up with the lesson. Bubbles rested her chin on her hands and drifted in and out of sleep, starting and sitting up quickly whenever Ms. Keane would look in the direction of their table. Buttercup didn't even try to disguise her exhaustion. She laid on one arm, holding her pencil in an obviously fake manner, drawing a squiggly circle over and over again on her book, snoring as quietly as possible. Of the three, Blossom did the best at paying attention. She even managed to take a few notes, even if they were jumbled and disorganized.

"Very good Billy! Alright then, I think we're ready now," Ms. Keane clapped her hands and beamed at the class. "Class, please put away your workbooks and get ready for the test!" The girls all snapped awake, momentarily at least. Ms. Keane quickly passed out the tests and sat back down, working on the lesson for after nap time. While the other students diligently worked on their tests, the girls struggled to both work and stay awake.

* * *

_Wow...I'm so tired...we should have tried harder to get in earlier...maybe Buttercup was right, five more minutes of sleep could have helped out...let's see the next question is..._

_4 – 7 = ?_

_Okay so that's negative three, that's strange. We haven't learned negative numbers yet...oh well, maybe that's a bonus question. Let's see...next is..._

_If Billy has four apples and Billy has three apples and Billy gives two apples to Billy, then how many apples does Billy have?_

_Hm...well Billy would still have seven apples, right? It's probably just a trick question. Alright...next question..._

_S – 4 = ?_

_Hm...well then S would equal positive four. Alright...just two more...oh I can't wait for nap time...I'm so beat...

* * *

  
_

"Alright, everyone has turned their test in. It's nap time!" Several kids groaned, but all three Powerpuff Girls were overjoyed. The girls practically dove onto their sleeping mats. As the students slept, or in the case of some pretended to sleep, Ms. Keane graded their tests. Her normally pleasant smile faded when she came to one paper in particular. She frowned, and shook her head, taking out her red pen.

After nap time, the students began their math lesson. Ms. Keane smiled and stood at the front of the class, patting a pile of papers on her desk.

"I have your tests graded," Some students looked excited, some looked horrified, the bulk looked unmoved. Blossom, now well-rested and wide awake, beamed happily. Ms. Keane's smile wavered and cleared her throat.

"Yes well, the grades were for the most part very good! Still...others weren't so great, so we'll go over some problems that are very similar to the ones on the test," Ms. Keane began writing on the chalk board.

"Now, here is one just like problem number one...we have six minus two, can anyone tell me the answer?" Blossom nearly jumped out of her seat, waving her hand frantically and smiling from ear to ear.

"Oh I know! Ms. Keane! I know!" Ms. Keane smiled, again wincing slightly.

"Yes, Blossom?" Blossom pumped her arm, grinning.

"The answer is four!" Blossom beamed, and Ms. Keane returned the look with a grin.

"Very good Blossom!" Blossom sat back down, but put her mitt to her chin. That's strange...she remembered problem one being trickier than normal subtraction. Hadn't it resulted in a negative number?

"Now here is a problem like number two...'If Susie has four apples and Billy has one apple and Susie gives Billy three apples, how many apples does Billy have?' Does anyone know the answer?" Blossom blinked and rubbed her chin. Every question Ms. Keane went over seemed fundamentally different from the problems she remembered.

"Very good!" The bell ringed and the students began to stand up to rush toward the playground, "Just one minute, kids! Let me pass your tests back first!" Ms. Keane quickly handed the tests back, averting her eyes when she saw how excited Blossom looked, snatching her paper with a broad grin. Bubbles sighed and set her paper down.

"Aw...I got a C...I should have studied more..." Buttercup read her test and grinned brightly, pumping her fist.

"Woo! I got a B-! This is like my best grade ever!" Blossom narrowed her eyes, staring at her test. She swallowed hard, clutching the paper tighter and tighter. Buttercup elbowed Blossom.

"C'mon Genius Girl, let's go play!" She and Bubbles were already half way out the door. Blossom forced a smile, one that actually scared her sisters.

"Uh...g...g...g...go a...ahead wi-without m...m...me...I ha...ha...I have to t-talk to M...M...Ms. Keane," Bubbles and Buttercup traded a glance, then shrugged and flew out, the door shutting behind them. Blossom swallowed hard and looked up at Ms. Keane, who just offered an apologetic smile.

"Blossom...I was very surprised..." Blossom floated up to Ms. Keane, her eyes wide, her lips trembling. She held up her test, which had a very large F written on it in bright red ink.

"M-Ms. Keane...thi-this is a j-j-j-joke right? I d-d-didn't...I c-c-can't I can't...I can't get an F!" Ms. Keane frowned and shook her head.

"I'm sorry Blossom...I'm not sure what happened, but you missed every single question," Blossom turned her paper over and looked at it again, shaking her head. Ms. Keane frowned and gently took Blossom's hand.

"Sweetie it's alright...it's just one little test, it isn't going to hurt your grade that much," Blossom shook her head, throwing the paper down.

"NO! I...I can't get an F! L-Let me take it again! Just let me take it again and I'll get an A, I promise! Please just give me one more chance!" Blossom grabbed Ms. Keane's hand, her eyes watering. Ms. Keane swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Blossom I'm sorry I can't let you take the test again..." Blossom squeezed Ms. Keane's hand tighter, by accident, and clenched her eyes shut.

"PLEASE! Why not?! Just one more try! Please just one more try!" Ms. Keane winced, her hand throbbing.

"Blossom I'm sorry, but if I give you another chance, I have to give everyone another chance. It just wouldn't be fair," Blossom whimpered, swallowing hard. Ms. Keane hissed, putting her free hand on top of Blossom's.

"Please...please I shouldn't get an F...I knew the answers...I...I could get an A...I promise please...please just let me try it again..." Ms. Keane shook her head and finally pulled her hand away from Blossom's death grip. She sighed and shook her hand, trying to get the feeling back in her bruised appendage.

"Blossom I'm sorry but I can't give you a second chance. Sweetie, you've gotten at the very least, one hundred percent on every assignment you've turned in. I promise, cross my heart, this won't hurt your grade," Blossom clutched her head and trembled. She shook her head frantically, her lips quivering.

"No! Just one...just one more try...please..." Ms. Keane sighed and spoke in a stern voice.

"No Blossom, and that's final...now go outside and play, you'll feel better, I promise," Blossom gave Ms. Keane the most pathetic look she could muster, but the teacher wasn't moved. Blossom floated to the door, looking over her shoulder one last time. Ms. Keane shook her head, and Blossom, her head low, floated out.

Outside everyone was happy and playing. Bubbles was making chalk drawings and Buttercup was playing dodge ball. The usual activities. Blossom stared, her entire body trembling. She sat down and held her head, knees pulled up to her chest.

"Blossom? What's wrong?" Bubbles looked up and noticed how distressed her sister seemed. Blossom didn't respond, she just held her head and remained silent. Bubbles put her hand to her mouth and floated over to Buttercup, tapping her on the shoulder.

"Buttercup...I think something is wrong with Blossom," Buttercup looked up, blinking and taking a dodge ball to the head. Blossom was shaking.

"Blossom?" Then, like a dam breaking, Blossom emitted a high pitched whine and suddenly threw her head back and began bawling loud and hard. Bubbles and Buttercup jumped, eyes wide, and flew to their sister's side. Bubbles held Blossom's shoulders while Buttercup stood back a bit, staring in horror.

"Blossom! Blossom what's wrong? Why are you crying? Blossom?" Blossom didn't respond, she only cried harder while Buttercup and Bubbles traded a look.

"Blossom? Hey, quit crying! Talk to us! What's wrong?" Nothing they did could get through to their sister, and before long, recess was over. But Blossom still couldn't stop crying. Ms. Keane ushered everyone inside, then quietly led the Powerpuff Girls into her office, sighing.

"Girls, try to calm her down, please?" Bubbles and Buttercup nodded, and Ms. Keane left the three alone. Blossom was still crying, hiccuping and gasping for air. It was a surreal sight.

"Blossom...what's wrong?" Blossom hiccuped and struggled to speak.

"I go...on...th...th...the test...I go...got...I got...I got...I failed! I failed the test!!" Blossom began to crying hysterically again. Bubbles and Buttercup looked at each other. Buttercup narrowed her eyes and shrugged.

"Um...so? Is that it? Geez, you had us worried!" Bubbles nodded, hand still covering her mouth.

"Why are you crying Blossom? It's okay, you still have the highest grade in class!" Blossom shook her head and screamed, curling up and shuddering. Buttercup and Bubbles shrugged at each other. Buttercup opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by the buzzing of the Hotline. She huffed and quickly flew off to answer it, leaving Blossom and Bubbles alone.

"Blossom...it's okay...please don't cry anymore, we have to go save the day!" Blossom shook her head, hiccuping and gasping for air.

"No! I can't! I...I...I just can't! I...you...I...f...I got..." Bubbles hugged her sister and shushed her, rubbing Blossom's back.

"Shh...it's okay Sis, just relax! It's just a grade, it's not the end of the world!" Blossom whimpered and stared at her sister, tears streaming from her eyes.

"It is for me..." Bubbles blinked and stared in confusion. Buttercup came back in, hovering and watching them cautiously.

"We gotta go, the Mayor says there's a really nasty monster tearing up the city, and it's almost at City Hall!" Bubbles shot up into the air, nodding. Blossom just shook her head and rubbed her hair.

"You guys go...just leave me here..." Buttercup rolled her eyes and grabbed Blossom's arm.

"Oh c'mon, you big baby! We have to save the city!" Blossom jerked her hand away from Buttercup, with enough force to almost pull her sister out of the air. Buttercup and Bubbles stared in shock.

"NO! I CAN'T GO!" Buttercup glared and grabbed Blossom's hand, much tighter this time. Bubbles held Blossom's other shoulder, speaking in a much more sympathetic tone.

"Blossom we need you to save the day, the city needs us!" Blossom whimpered and shook her head. Buttercup gestured for Bubbles to just grab her, and with their sister literally in tow, the two flew off into the city.

* * *

The monster was one the girls had never encountered before. It stood like a behemoth over the city, a massive four-legged beast. Each leg was like a sky scraper, its body was built sturdier than a mountain. From its head rose up four massive, curled horns. It snorted, fire coming from its snout, and trampled another building. City Hall was just a few steps away. The Powerpuff Girls arrived, floating in front of the behemoth and staring at it in horror.

"Woah! That thing is huge!" Buttercup grinned and clenched her fists, "This is gonna be fun! C'mon Leader Girl, what's the plan?" Buttercup turned to Blossom and frowned, seeing her sister still sniffling. "C'mon Blossom! Stop crying! This is serious! We need a plan!" Bubbles glared at Buttercup and rubbed Blossom's hand.

"Blossom, it'll be okay, we need to figure out how to stop this thing from destroying Townsville," Blossom hiccuped and tried to catch her breath, looking up at the behemoth. She opened her mouth and quickly closed it, looking around. Her eyes darted from side to side. She stared at the advancing behemoth, the beast snorting out a stream of fire.

"I uh...I...I..." The monster charged, its roar booming and shaking the city.

"Oh for Pete's sake!" Buttercup charged at the behemoth and threw a punch at its snout. Her sisters watched in horror as Buttercup was sent flying through several buildings, crashing into a crater in the street. Cars driving by went flying, their drivers screaming for help.

"Oh no! We have to help those people!" Bubbles flew away from Blossom, who was now frantically panting. Blossom turned back to the monster. The behemoth's eyes were staring straight into hers. Blossom's lip quivered and she wracked her brain, trying to think of something, anything. Every single thought came to the same conclusion: _I got an F! I got an F! I got an F!_

"Buttercup! Are you okay?" Bubbles pulled Buttercup out of the crater, the brunette tomboy rubbing the dirt from her hair.

"Yeah I'm fine...any plan yet?"

"Nuh uh," They both turned back to Blossom, who was now rather violently pulling her hair, looking around in a panic.

"Blossom!" Buttercup yelled out, glaring at her sister. Her glare quickly faded and became a gasp of concern. Blossom suddenly screamed and blasted off, flying away from them, a stream of tears following her. The behemoth froze and looked after the pink trail. The monster turned back to Buttercup and Bubbles, kneeling down so that its face was close to them. It spoke, in a very deep, thick, sophisticated accent.

"Dear Heavens, perchance today isn't such a good time?" Buttercup and Bubbles sighed, shaking their heads.

"Sorry Mister Bull Monster...Blossom is really upset about failing a test at school," The monster tutted and shook his head.

"Oh bother, that sounds dreadful. I truly hope she can recover from such a blow. Always such a smart one she was," Buttercup nodded.

"Yeah she's the smartest girl in Townsville! I think it's because we were really sleepy..." The monster nodded.

"Hm, that sounds plausible. Very well then, I shall return on another day, I wish you luck in comforting your dearest sister," The monster nodded again and turned around, heading back toward Monster Island. Bubbles looked at Buttercup and put her hand to her lips.

"This is serious...do you think she'll be okay?" Buttercup shrugged.

"I don't know...let's split up and find her, maybe we can talk some sense into her," Bubbles grabbed Buttercup's ankle before she could fly away.

"You should be nice to her Buttercup, she's really, really upset about this!" Buttercup sighed and crossed her arms.

"She's making it a way bigger deal then it is! She just needs to be slapped around a bit," Bubbles glared but the two split up, flying off to find their distraught auburn-haired sister.

* * *

Blossom sat at the edge of Townsville Forest, sniffling and hiccuping, her face in her hands. The F, glaring at her like the Mark of Cain, kept flashing through her mind. She hadn't been able to think of anything to even try combating the monster. She'd just...freaked out and ran away.

"They just don't understand...no one understands...they just can't understand..." Blossom repeated over and over again. She swallowed hard and tugged harder at her hair. She'd actually torn a few locks out, and while also being distressed over the grade, was hurting physically as well now.

"There you are! Blossom, what in the world is wrong with you!?" Blossom didn't look up, she just flinched away. Buttercup put her hands on her hips and floated over to her sister, standing next to her, glaring harshly, "That was so stupid! The monster was nice and left when you freaked out, but what if it was Mojo?! What if it was a bad monster?! Blossom what is wrong with you?!" Blossom shook, grinding her teeth.

"You just don't understand! I...I failed..." Buttercup rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Big WHOOP! So you failed a test? Who cares?" Blossom bit her lip, tears leaking down her cheeks.

"Everyone does!" Buttercup frowned and sighed.

"You are being such a baby about this!" Blossom turned away, wrapping her arms around herself. Buttercup continued glaring, but steadily her glare began to soften. She sighed and put her arms down.

"Blossom...really why does it matter? It's just a grade!" Blossom stared at her feet, swallowing hard as a few more tears slipped out.

"Grades...grades are a measure of a person's worth...it does so matter!" Buttercup blinked and shrugged.

"What are you talking about?" Blossom shook her head, hiccuping again and rubbing her eyes.

"I didn't get a perfect score...I'm supposed to be the smartest! But I...I failed...now I'm...now I'm worthless..." Buttercup shook her head, putting a hand on Blossom's shoulder.

"That...that doesn't make any sense! You were just tired...it's no big deal!" Blossom just shook her head and looked away.

"Buttercup, grades are how...h-how a person's worth is m...m...measured!" Buttercup looked away, then looked back at Blossom, her hand on her chin.

"But...I've failed before, and my good grades are never that great...does that mean I'm worthless?" Blossom shook her head.

"No...no you're really good at sports and stuff though...and you're tough...and it doesn't count for you!" Buttercup blinked and leaned closer, crossing her arms.

"What about Bubbles? She doesn't get perfect grades...is she worthless?" Blossom looked up, shocked and shook her head.

"N...No! No! Bubbles draws a lot and she's artistic and everyone likes her it...it's not the same...it doesn't count for her!" Buttercup put her mitt on Blossom's shoulder, giving it a tight squeeze.

"What about Mitch? Or Mary? Or even Elmer? They don't get perfect grades!" Blossom bit her lip and looked away, breathing heavier. More tears slipped out.

"Mitch is popular and...and he's a bully so it doesn't matter...Mary and Elmer are both really sweet, and...and..." Buttercup grabbed Blossom's other shoulder. Blossom quickly looked down, keeping her eyes on her feet.

"What about Mike? Or Robyn? Or Harry?" Blossom whimpered and swallowed hard, she started to speak but Buttercup just shook her head. "You've got an excuse for everybody! Why isn't there an excuse for you, Blossom?" Blossom pulled away, stumbling and quickly catching herself.

"B...Because everyone...I'm...I'm supposed to be the smartest! I'm supposed to get...I...because I failed...I'm worthless now..." Buttercup frowned and grabbed Blossom's hand, rubbing it with her own.

"Blossom, it's just a grade, you'll get a perfect score next time. No one is even going to remember this," Blossom sniffed and stared at her sister. It was a different side of Buttercup, one she didn't see too often. One that usually disappeared right after it appeared.

"Buttercup...but...but I..." Buttercup shook her head.

"No buts! Just...come home with me...we'll tell the Professor and he'll say the same thing! No one expects you to be perfect...no one except you...you don't have to be. We'll still love you," Blossom hiccuped and trembled.

"...Buttercup..." Blossom whined and threw herself in Buttercup's arms, the two hugging each other tightly. Blossom cried a little more and Buttercup hugged her and rubbed her back, smoothed out her badly ruffled hair. After a while, Bubbles showed up and joined in the group hug, confirming what Buttercup had said before. They stayed that way for a while, even long after school had let out.

* * *

"Welcome home girls! Hard day out fighting crime?" The Professor smiled cheerfully at the door. Bubbles and Buttercup stood behind Blossom, who was holding her test with a miserable frown on her face. Blossom bit her lip and looked at her sisters for encouragement. Bubbles nodded and Buttercup put a hand on Blossom's shoulder.

"Pr...Professor...I have...I um....I..." Blossom dropped her head and held up the paper to their parental figure. The Professor took the test and gasped, seeing the large F written boldly across the top. He frowned and stooped down, lifting up Blossom and hugging her.

"Oh Honey....it's alright, it happens to all of us eventually," Blossom sniffled and pulled away, looking at the Professor.

"R-Really? You...you've failed a test before?" The four adjourned to the living room, Blossom on the Professor's lap while Bubbles and Buttercup sat on the couch next to them.

"Oh of course! I failed my very first test in Advanced Unified Chemistry!" Blossom gasped and put her hands to her mouth.

"But...but that was your major!" The Professor laughed and nodded.

"Oh yes, well we all have our bad days, what you need to remember is to just pick yourself up and try twice as hard next time!" He gave Blossom a kiss on the head and smiled, "Don't worry, Sweetie, you'll get them next time!" Blossom smiled, wiping her eyes one last time.

"Thanks Professor..." The Professor smiled and turned to the TV, turning it on. All four laughed as the girls favorite show "TV Puppet Pals" came on.

* * *

And so, the day is saved thanks to...Buttercup! She cares a lot more than she let's on, eh?

"I do not! I just wanted her to stop being such a big baby!"

Uh huh, say what you want, Tough Girl, you love your sister! Hahaha!


End file.
